


PTO

by Catminty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus works too hard even after the Decepticons are vanquished. His men decide its time for him to take a few "personal" days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTO

**Author's Note:**

> My bondmate was teasing my about my Transformers addiction. All he had to say was "WD-40" and headcanon cackled with glee.
> 
> This is set some time after the first movie but before the second.

With Megatron defeated and the rest of the Decepticon stragglers in hiding, the Autobots on Earth took a well deserved break. Bumblebee adamantly strengthened his blossoming friendship with the human, Samuel Witwicky; Ratchet had the time of his functioning working with natives to create a suitable medbay in case of future attack; and Ironhide joyously galavanted with Captain William Lennox and his cohorts on weapons training ventures.

Optimus Prime, on the other servo, did not relax or even rest unless it was necessary. As a leader it was his duty to ensure the safety of his troops, contact other survivors lost in space, and establish peaceful human relations. The wear on his frame and processor must have shown more than he calculated for, because his Chief Medical Officer pulled class-rank and ordered a mandatory leave of absence. 

The blue, red, and silver mech did not know why his men were so giddy about him spending an uninterrupted night alone in his own berthroom when he simply planned on recharging. Even Captain Lennox gave him a cheeky grin and a thumb up.

_'They are most incorrigible,'_ the tired leader thought to himself as he made his way over to his berth. However, a datapad, a pile of human bed sheets, and a very large can sitting on the nightstand brought him to a halt. 

Optimus Prime lifted the canister for examination. A quick scan revealed its contents to be a mixture of solvent and organic oils. He turned the container over in his servos in interest. _'Humans and their inventions,'_ he thought with a smile. _'WD-40? How peculiar.'_

The semi picked up the datapad absently and flicked it on. There was a note.

_Dear Optimus,_

_We hope you enjoy yourself on your time off. These vid files should be to your liking._

_\- Your loyal soldiers_

A surge of warmth spread through his circuits at his friends' kind gesture. They always took care of him. Oh, there was an additional comment when he scrolled down.

_P.S. You can thank Will for the idea._

_'Idea?'_ Optimus' optics nearly whited out in shock when he scrolled on to view the rest of the datapad's contents. He quickly set the items down and sat down on the berth with an exasperated sigh, nasal ridge pinched between two digits. Why would they program...

The semi looked up at the items in shocked realization. _'They didn't.'_

Cleaning rags.

Organic-based lubricant.

Lewd imagery filling a datapad to its limits.

And a few mandatory days off of "personal time."

Optimus nearly offlined in mortification. Loving and caring soldiers his exhaust pipe. 


End file.
